


Just one more night

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anti-Hero Jon, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: No matter how hard Damian fought he was always tempted to give into the darkness in Jon





	Just one more night

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Super Sons*

Damian hated how content he felt. His heart was a traitor to the oath it swore, to abide by good, to never walk in the darkness again yet here is where it yearned to be. To the world Damian Wayne had been kidnapped by the infamous Superboy. The entire US government must be in chaos. He was the son of Bruce Wayne, owner and CEO of Wayne enterprises, their biggest supplier in weapons and scientific and medical research. A threat to Bruce Wayne was a threat to them. Its been 30 hours and still no sign of rescue; Damian could only guess how hard the Justice League was having it. His father and brothers must have been sick with worry. None of them were going to sleep assuming the worse. Would they be disappointed to see him so satisfied resting on his kidnapper’s chest on a giant soft bed? 

The dark waves stretched out onto the sand before being pulled back into the sea to repeat. The stars littered the sky with burning white lights unlike Gotham’s night sky. The city lights were always too bright to go stargazing. Even the moon shone brighter here than in Gotham, stretching across the beach and peeking into the doorway of the beach house’s master bedroom. 

In simple words it was beautiful.

But not enough to rid his guilt.

“Why do you continue to fight this?” His kidnapper whispered into his hair.  There was really no use calling him his kidnapper, the most dangerous criminal in the world as the goverment has painted him, the true hero in many other’s eyes, Superboy as everyone else knew him. Damian was the exception, to him Superboy wasn’t Superboy he was Jon. Damian shifted off his chest and sat up away and out of touch from Jon. He could see the black and white Kryptonian uniform and cape tossed to the side of the chair. Jon never wore it when it was just them like this, alone and without interruption. The half-Kryptonian watched Damian from behind in silence. Usually Damian couldn’t get him to shut up but he hated when Jon was quiet. It always meant he was trying to read him, from his controlled breathing to the twitch in his fingers. 

Jon shifted up and wrapped his arms around Damian to pull him close. He was locked in the embrace with Jon’s super strength making it impossible to push out. Jon snuggled into Damian’s neck and the vigilante tried his best not to sink into the touch. “It’s beautiful right,” Jon mumbled into Damian’s shoulder. Damian could only guess that Jon was talking about the view, “I thought you would love to see it.”

He did love it. “Why did you kidnap me?” Damian intended to snap at the alien but came off softer than it should have been.

“I missed you,” Jon shrugged.

“You can’t just…”

“And you missed me,” Jon hugged him tighter. Damian went silent and tore his gaze off the beautiful view and towards a dark corner in the room. “Stop fighting it.”

Damian wants to. “This is wrong.”

“Are those your words or your fathers?” Jon rolled his eyes.

Damian ignored the question and continued, “You kill people.”

Jon grabbed Damian’s shoulders and twisted him around to face him, “So, you’re telling me all those serial killers, mass murders, rapists, people without an ounce of regret for ruining other lives you’re telling me that it’s fine that they live!” 

Jon blue eyes were solid and unwavering, there wasn’t a single drop of doubt in himself that he was doing the right thing. That’s what made Jon dangerous. To the world, to the Justice League, to Damian. People trusted in him because he had no ulterior motive. People believed in him because he helped to cease their suffering. If Damian wasn’t careful he would start believing in Jon too. 

Damian looked down and away from Jon’s eyes, “That’s not our choice to make.”

“When are you going to start saying what you really want to say,” Jon scoffed. “All I hear is your father and you are not him Damian.” Jon was wrong there. It’s not just his father’s voice. It’s his Grandfather’s, it’s the entire League’s, everyone’s who has expectations of him. His is there too -he thinks, he’s sure of it - he just lost track of it.

“I see how you look at the Joker,” Jon continued and Damian’s muscles went rigid at that name. “I know you hate to see him locked up behind bars knowing he’ll escape and wreak havoc once again.” Damian kept his head down and remained quiet. “He gets to walk around and murder after what he did to Jason,” Jon always knew the weakest points of Damian even better than Grayson did, “after what he did to Barbara.” Damian hands clenched into fists threatening to break through his skin at the thought of the woman he would consider his sister, his lively, outgoing, loving sister crippled and in a wheel chair. “Be honest with yourself Damian, no one wants to beat that monster to death with a crowbar more than you.” That wasn’t true.

~~It was more than the truth~~

Jon let out a huge breath when Damian remained silent and wrapped his arms around Damian’s waist. “Sorry,” He pulled Damian to his chest, something the vigilante didn’t fight this time, “I didn’t mean to ruin the mood. I wanted this night to be about us.”

“It’s hard to think about us when my family is probably pulling every string possible to find me,” Damian sighed into Jon’s chest. Why was love in their world so hard?

“Forget about them,” Jon leaned down and pressed his lips against Damian’s for a brief moment. Just a short, quick moment that was enough to awaken every feeling that Damian tried to keep buried.

“We can’t ever be together,” Damian choked on the several tears he never gave himself the chance to cry and at this moment never will. Jon lifted Damian off the bed and moved him so he was laying Damian’s back to the bed. Damian’s legs naturally opened to let Jon lay between them. His body had grown accustomed to Jon’s warm one against it.

“You’ll be by my side one day but for now,” Jon pressed their heads together and whispered into a kiss, “just give me tonight.” Jon turned his head and pressed into Damian deeper than before. 

_Just give me tonight?_

How many times has he heard that one?

How many times has he surrendered to that line?

Jon moved his lips up to Damian’s cheek and to his ear. “Beloved.” Damian’s body shivers to the low moan heating up his ear. That’s just unfair. Murder.  ~~Savior.~~  Villain. Love of his life. Damian was always his after that endearing word. He snaked his hands through Jon’s soft hair and pulled Jon into a kiss. He gives in like every night before and every night to come.

He knows one day he’ll stop fighting.

Jon was his weakness after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for tumblr and dropping it here. Tell me what you think.


End file.
